


Suffocating

by Minatsuki



Series: Sometimes I don't know what I write [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I can't tag at all, M/M, My brain doesn't work properly at night, Weird ass fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatsuki/pseuds/Minatsuki
Summary: The more we love each other, the more we hurt each otherIn the end, everything doesn't matter





	

“Why can’t you fucking understand, Ohm!”

No, I really can’t understand you.

“Don’t appear in front of me again!”

The only thing that I know right now is…

 

I’m suffocating.

 

I don’t want to be over possessive lover.

I don’t want him to be bound over our relationship in his friendship.

I don’t want to be a burden to his life.

I don’t want him to leave me.

 

The little thing I want is, a small talk with you every day

The little thing I want is, a little assurance for your boundless freedom

The little thing I want is, a short call home whether you can go home or not

The little thing I want is, a small hint that you still love me

 

But it seems I’m the only one who wants this relation to last

But it seems I’m not the only one who cares about you

But it seems you don’t think our future as much as I am

But it seems you think me being with you is only natural

 

That’s why you stopped talking to me

That’s why you stopped loving me

That’s why you no longer think about me

That’s why you leave me behind

 

In the end, everything is just an illusion of mine

In the end, we only hurt each other

In the end, there’s no place for me in your heart

In the end, it’s better for me to disappear

 

Finally you attain your true boundless freedom

And I should feel happy for you

But I wonder why

I feel suffocated instead

 

_Glub glub glub…_

**Author's Note:**

> After making 3rd chapter of Hero, now this  
> I feel like torturing Ohm today


End file.
